In Love With A Monster
by RossLynch4ever
Summary: When Jack and Kim get in an accident, Kim barely survives, and Jack pretty much doesn't. His new secret is driving everyone nuts, including him. How long can he keep it until they find out? Rated T just to be safe. Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or anything name brand.
1. Chapter 1

******I'm back! I honestly wasn't sure about this story, but I decided to put it back up! Yay! I did delete it at first, but now it's back, so here you go!** First of all, I apologize for the bad summary and title (if you think they are bad) because I stink at them. I also apologize for this chapter's shortness. I promise that future chapters will be longer. But anyways, on with the story!

Kim's POV

I'm in the hospital after Jack and I got into a crazy bad car accident. I can still move, get up, walk, all that. Jack isn't so lucky. His hospital room is taking no visitors whatsoever. I'm really worried about him. I can't get him out of my mind because I'm that worried. I mean, what if-

Is that sound what I think it is? Yes. A monotone beep coming from Jack's room.

Oh, Jack.

How could this happen to me? First I get into a freaky bad car accident that I was lucky to live through, and now I lose the best thing that ever happened to me, the closest person I ever was to, the one I couldn't live without...

Jack.

His name stays in my mind as the tears come. When I check out after the doctors told me I was fine, I am silent. I couldn't bear to lose Jack before, and I just did. I am probably the saddest girl on the face of the planet- no, the saddest girl in the entire universe right now. He was my boyfriend, for crying out loud! Even when we weren't even dating we were really close! And now... well, I don't even want to say it. But it's time to face the truth.

Jack is gone... forever.

**What did you guys think? Is there any way I could make it better, any suggestions? It probably seems pretty bad right now, but I promise it will get better! See you guys next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have decided to put this chapter up today, since most of you have already seen the first chapter. Enjoy this.**

Rudy's POV

"Any news?" I ask Milton, who just got off the phone. Again...

"No." he replies.

I'm just about to give up on my two best students, until...

"Hi," Kim mumbles glumly as she trudges through the door.

"Kim!" Milton, Jerry, and I all shout.

"Hey, where's Jack?" Jerry asks her.

"Gone..." Kim sighs as she plops down into a chair. My best student...

"Oh, so he's getting dinner?" Jerry questions, obviously not getting it. What is with him?

"No," Kim answers.

"Filling a car with gas?"

"No,"

"Went home to his mom?"

"No..."

"Ditched us and took the train to Arizona?"

"What?... and no. Jack is... he's..."

"At the park?" Jerry tries to finish her sentence.

"NO!" we all shout at his bad attempt.

"Then where is he?!" Jerry shouts back, giving up on his little guessing game.

Milton simply points up. He doesn't want to say it either...

"Oh..." Jerry responds. "He's on the roof?"

"Gah!" Milton screams, getting fed up with Jerry.

"So... he's on the roof? I'm going to go see him!" Jerry answers. He is so clueless.

"No!" I shout as I grab him and pull him away from the door.

"Further than the roof, Jerry," Milton jumps in again.

"The clouds?" Jerry tries. Gosh, how long is this going to take?

"Further," Milton says. He'll get it _eventually_.

"The sky?"

"No," Milton responds.

"Outer space, like me? Did he get stuck in a rocket with a-"

"NO!" Milton screams. "Even further!"

"Further than space? What's further than- Ohhhhh..." Jerry finally realizes. _Finally!_

By now, Kim had left and could be heard sobbing from the other room. We all go in there.

"What do you want?" Kim sniffs between sobs.

"Kim, we just want to say that we-"

"No! You don't get it! I didn't even get to say good bye..." Kim manages to choke out in tears.

"Well neither did we-...Um... Kim?" Milton says, pointing behind her. Then I saw what he was pointing at, too!

"No! Nothing can make me feel better because I lost my boyfriend and he's never coming back! Never!" Kim cut Milton off.

"Kim-" I try this time, but she cuts me off, too.

"No! I will not calm down because Jack is gone forever! Never coming back!"

"Kim..." Jerry tries, just getting cut off like the rest of us.

"No! Stop trying to calm me down, because it won't work unless he's standing right behind me somehow!" Kim screamed.

By this point, we're all cracking up.

"Hey! Stop it! Why are you guys laughing! This isn't funny!" Kim yells at our laughter.

"Kim! Be-" Milton attempts to point out what is right there behind her.

"No! I will not be calm! I know that's what you were going to say! Don't you dare tell me to be calm because Jack is-"

"Right here," Jack finishes while chuckling, making Kim whirl around instantly.

"Jack!" she shouts as she hugs him tight. "I thought you were... you know, um... dead,"

"I was," Jack answers, "and I still kind of am,"

What?

**So that's done. What do you guys think so far? Anything I could do better? I need feedback. I know I should work on making my chapters longer. I will try, but it's kind of hard with my schedule. If you have seen my other stories, you know that I am very busy! Well, see you whenever I can update next (hopefully soon)**

**Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I'm back! Sorry about the long wait... it probably won't be the last time..**

**Thanks to DynamicGiraffe, Maddyliza1234, Plaidobsessedtomboy, Izzybee5555555(guest), kicklover(guest), and Lucy(guest) for reviewing!**

**Anyways, I present chapter 3!**

****Jack's POV****

"What is that even supposed to mean?" Rudy asks. Darn, why did I even say that? I can't tell them!

"Uh... nothing..." I reply. I really can't think of a cover story right now. This is not going to end well.

"What do you mean nothing?" Kim says. "You said that you-"

"I _said _nothing!" I shout as I walk toward the exit, but it's still light out. I walk back. Great, now what?

"What was that?" Jerry asks, referring to my turn-around from the door.

"Um... I just realized that... that..." Man, this really isn't my day for cover stories!

"That... that... what?" Kim questions. What to say, what to say...

"That... I have to... go to the bathroom! Yeah!" I lie. Ugh, the only one who's going to buy that is Jerry.

"Well, alright, but make it snappy!" Jerry replies, receiving looks from the others. "What?"

Kim just shakes her head and says, "Okay, so at the hospital, you were 100% _dead._ No questions asked. But then, you make a reappearance here at the dojo, just randomly out of nowhere! How'd you do it?"

"I dunno!" I say, doing my best to act clueless.

"That's it! I'm checking you!" Rudy shouts. Then he inspects me, head to toe. Man, I am so lucky I put those color contacts in.

When Rudy is done making a fool out of himself, I say, "See? Nothing! Can I go now?"

"Well... fine!" Rudy gives up. Then I realize that I have nowhere _to _go.

"You know, I'll just stay here," I change my mind, not that I really have a choice.

"Well, we might as well train," Rudy suggests. No! If we train, that'll just make my situation worse!

"You guys can train. I'll sit," I say, plopping down and getting comfortable on the bench.

"Sit? No, no! You're my best student! You can't just sit!" Man, Rudy can be so annoying sometimes!

"No, I'm pretty sure I'll sit!" I try to convince him, but it really isn't working.

"No, you will train!" he urges. He's trying to get me to crack.

"Sit!"

"Train!"

"Sit!"

"Train!"

"Sit!"

"Train!"

"Sit! Sit sit sit!" I was getting fed up with it.

"Fine!" Rudy finally, _finally _gives up. "But you don't know what you're missing!"

"Whatever!" I say in kind of a mocking tone, while throwing my hands in the air.

"Oh, great!" Rudy exclaims. "We can't even spar because only three students are going to! Thanks a lot, _Jack!_" He's being so ridiculous.

"So? Have one person sit out!" He's just trying to get me to do it, but he's not going to.

"I'm sitting out!" Jerry shouts, knowing he'd have to verse Kim if he didn't, because she obviously wasn't going to sit out. That left Milton.

"I'm out!" Kim shouted after looking at Milton. She dropped the bow staff she had picked up and walked out of the dojo.

"See ya!" Jerry exclaims. Then he follows Kim. He doesn't want to fight Milton either. Probably too easy...

"GAH!" Milton screams. Then he leaves, just as everyone else did. That left me and Rudy.

"Whatcha doin'?" Rudy asks, getting in my face... and spitting a little. If I could only leave...

"Nothing..." I reply slowly while backing away towards the bathroom. After all, I have nowhere else to go!

Rudy blocks my path and leaves me with no other choice. I bound into the ladies room and hurry into a stall. Then I put my feet onto the toilet so that he can't see my shoes, if he were to come in.

After about a half hour, I finally peer out the bathroom door, and, to my relief, he's gone. I then sit on the bench and wait until I could go home- about 8:00, when it's dark out. I then go into the men's room and check something in the mirror. Yep. Those dark circles under my eyes are there. And they're pretty dark. Maybe I'd have to make one quick stop before I went home.

As I am deep in thought, Rudy pops from out of nowhere and says, "Hey Jack! Whatcha doin'?" Great, not again!

"Let's play a board game!" I change the subject. Please work, please work!

"No! I wanna know what you're up to!" Rudy replies somewhat creepily.

"Okay then... leave me alone or Lovey's gonna PAY!" Oh yeah, that one's going to work.

"Not Lovey!" Rudy shouts. Then he runs out and cries, "I'm coming, Lovey!"

I can only keep this secret for so long. It is only a matter of time before they find out.

**What did you think? Was this a good chapter? What was your favorite part so far? Any guesses about Jack? First one to figure it out gets a shout out! Review, please! Again, sorry about the wait. Anyone who knows my schedule knows why the waits for updates can be so long. Well, see you next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about not updating. Final exams. Nothing to explain. Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It, just the plot of this story.**

* * *

****Kim's POV****

Something is up with Jack. He won't return any of my calls, texts, e-mails, you name it!

I am going to get to the bottom of this. What is he hiding?

That's it! I'm visiting him. I am going to go to his house.

* * *

I knock on the door. His mother answers.

"Hi, is Jack home?" I ask. Please say yes, please say yes!

"Yeah, but he told me that he doesn't want anyone over right now," she replies. Ugh, of course!

"And I don't!" Jack's voice comes from upstairs, probably in his room, judging on how muffled it was.

"Sorry, hon. Want to come in anyways? I can get him down here in a heartbeat." his mother offers. Well, if she can get him down here...

"Sure," I reply as I come in and sit down on a leather couch in the room across from the staircase. I need to see how she's going to get him down. This should be good.

* * *

"Stop! Mom! Please! Seriously, STOP! You know how much I hate it when you do this!" Jack scolds at his mother as she drags him down the stairs by the hair. Man, I knew this would be good.

Out of nowhere, Jack pulls out a comb and runs it through his hair when his mother lets go. Once he's done doing that, he, again, out of nowhere pulls out hairspray and sprays it on his hair. Man, this guy. he's just so adorable.

When he's done with that, he puts both items back to who-knows-where and says, "Oh... hey Kim! What are you doing here?" He keeps an awkward grin on his face, then he glances at his feet.

"Have you been avoiding me?" I question. It really has been seeming like that.

"No," he retorts, "Just... loving you from a distance!" Wow, he _is _avoiding me.

"Why are you avoiding me?" I ask, on the verge of tears. No, don't cry, Kim! Ugh, I'm pretty sure my voice cracked anyways.

"Welllllll..." Jack starts. Come on. Finish.

"Finish," I urge. I need to know!

"This is none of your business. Go back to the dojo." Jack replies.

"But-" I get cut off by Jack.

"Just GO!" Jack shouts while opening the door and pointing out. Maybe he doesn't want to be my boyfriend anymore! No, this can't be happening!

"Are you breaking up with me?" I shout back, my eyes now watering. I can't stop the tears at this point.

"I don't have a choice!" Jack yells. Now, hold on, what does he mean by that?

"What do you mean?" I question, my voice now softer than before.

"I mean," Jack replies, "I can no longer have any people involved in my life. Family, friends, _girlfriends_..."

"But... but why?" I ask, the tears still there, now rolling down my cheek. I look so weak right now.

"Because it's too dangerous. For me, for you, for everybody!" Jack answers. Today is a very confusing day.

"But-" I start, then I realize that I'm all alone. Jack was somehow just... gone. Where the heck did he go?

I decide to let myself out. I just stroll down the streets of Seaford, feeling weaker than ever. Tears were still visible all over my face. I didn't bother to wipe them off, as more of them were just going to come. I have to tell the others that Jack is no longer a part of our dojo, of our little 'gang', of our lives. Jack might as well be dead, that's just about what it is. He even said it himself. What it means, how should I know? Why he's leaving us, I have no clue. When I'll see him again, hopefully soon, but probably never.

Never.

I can't believe it's over. It can't be over. I'll see him again, and he'll be my boyfriend again, and he'll be in our gang again, and he'll join the dojo again. I'll just keep telling myself that, and I should make it through... about a day or two. By now my thoughts were interrupted by my reaching the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. Now I have to tell them. They need to know.

Jack is never coming back.

* * *

**So... how did you like this chapter? I honestly like how this story is coming out. I don't know why I deleted it at first. Also, sorry about not updating for a while. It is near the end of my school year, and final exams are coming up. You know how that can be. Pretty hectic. Well, wish me luck on (some of) my finals tomorrow! See you next chapter! HAGS*, HATS**, and lots of luck!**

**-RossLynch4Ever**

***HAGS= Have A Great Summer**

****HATS= Have A Terrific Summer **


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't lie when I tell you update days. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It, just the plot of this story and anything you don't recognize.**

* * *

****Jerry's POV****

Kim comes running in with tears on her face. Man! Did Jack die _again_? Esta es una semana de locos! ¿Cómo se puede incluso morir dos veces?

"Jack's-" Kim starts.

Rudy cuts her off with, "Dead? Again? How can that even happen?"

"No, no! He's not dead, just... gone forever."

Wait but doesn't that _mean _dead?

"And NOT DEAD!" Kim shouts when she gets 'looks' from everyone.

"The WHERE IS HE?!" I ask her. If he's not dead, then I don't get it.

"At his house, shut up in his room, quitting the dojo, becoming home schooled," Kim answers. Wha? Quitting the dojo? Realmente hay algo raro pasa con Jack!

"Oh and did I mention BREAKING UP WITH ME?" Kim screams. Then she bursts out crying. Again. Esta chica no puede mantener juntos hoy!

"Oh... I see... you're mad and sad today!" Rudy says to Kim, then tells me and Milton, "Have fun with that!" Then he leaves. A veces realmente odio a ese tipo!

"Rudy apenas nos dejó aquí! Con una chica llorando, gritando! El nervio de este chico me pone enfermo! Quiero decir, claro Kim es mi amigo y todo, pero esto ... esto es indignante! No puedo creer que sólo la dejó aquí! El llanto! ¡Ugh! A veces quiero sólo muestran que sen sei lo que estoy hecho de!" I say. Whoops, I'm rambling in Spanish again.

"What?" Milton asks. Yep, it was definitely Spanish.

"Forget it!" I shout. Now Kim has left the dojo. "Oh, look what you did!"

"Me? You're the one who was rambling in Spanish for two minutes!" Milton yells. I'll show him!

"Oh, I'll show you rambling in Spanish! Estás siendo muy molesto, Milton! Sinceramente, me gustaría que me acaba de cerrar su agujero de la cabeza y hacer algo que tenga sentido! Usted debe considerar seriamente dejar de molestarme en este dojo y unirse a un club de lectura o algo así! Ahí es donde usted pertenece, porque usted es sólo un pedazo sin valor de empollón! No se puede bailar, no puede hacer karate, y ni siquiera se puede mantener a una niña en una habitación! Por lo que sólo vals su manera de salir de este dojo y no voy a dar un cuidado en el mundo!" I shout at him. He really does not want to know what that means.

"What does that even mean?" Milton questions.

"I ain't tellin' ya!" I reply.

"'Ain't' isn't even a word, you lugnut!" Milton shouts at me. Geez, why does he use that insult so much?!

"Oh yeah, well 'lugnut' isn't even a word, you... pedazo de basura" I come back... of course with an insult he doesn't understand.

"I'm done with you!" Milton screams.

"I'm done with you first!" I shout back at him.

"Lugnut!"

"Pedazo de basura!"

"Gah!"

"Ugh!"

We both walk into separate places, me to Falafel Phil's and Milton in Rudy's office.

When did we start hating each other so much?

I remember that Milton was outside last night when we were having a sleepover (don't ask why) and didn't come back till about two in the morning. And me... don't even get me started on me.

Let's just say I'm 'opuesto del ex-novio de Kim'.

* * *

**Ha! Now to get a pretty big hint, you have to use Google Translate! And then you have to make sense of it! The secrets are coming! They'll be revealed pretty soon! The person who got it right first (aka reviewed on that chapter first) will get a shoutout on the chapter the secret is revealed, but now you get a second chance for a shoutout! Why are Jerry and Milton fighting? First person to guess it gets a shoutout the chapter it's revealed, just like the other one. Review, people!**

**HAGS, HATS, HANS, HALS, and whatever else you can think of for these crazy acronyms!**

**-RossLynch4Ever**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so none of you have actually guessed right about Jerry and Milton's fight. Dig deeper. A lot of you said they were fighting over Kim. Nope, that's not it. I also got something about Kim being Jerry's ex-boyfriend. Ew, no! I don't do Kerry. Well, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It, just this story and anything you don't recognize.**

* * *

****Milton's POV****

Ever since that little... whatever that was at the sleepover- don't ask why I was at a sleepover (Hey! Don't you dare judge me!)- Jerry and I have been fighting a lot. Hey, I can't help it if he's just so stupid and smells like he hasn't showered in months (he probably hasn't).

Oh well. The real issue right now is Kim. She's really upset because Jack completely shut her out. I'm upset, too. I mean, Jack also shut me out. He shut everybody out, locked up in his little room. I'm pretty sure that I'm not as upset as her though. She really cared about him... in _that way._

She comes back after about ten minutes, thank goodness. Jerry is still gone. A few minutes later he is back and we are facing away from each other in opposite corners of the room. If only I knew why I'm acting this way. It's like it's... natural.

"Hey, everybody! Can't we just get along like real friends should?" Rudy asks me and Jerry.

"No!" Jerry replies.

"Never!" I add.

"Well, then... beat each other up in sparring!" Rudy says almost too cheerfully.

"I'm not sparring with him!" I shout.

"I'm not sparring with him first!" Jerry screams back.

"Then spar with somebody. Jerry with Kim. Milton, sit until there's a winner." Rudy commands.

At least he gets that I don't want to spar with that Jerry.

After about five minutes, Kim wins. Jerry gives me a look that says 'I let her win so I didn't have to spar with you, you dirty piece of trash'

Then Kim and I get into fighting stances. Well, there's no going back now. I'm sparring with a black belt. I have a _bad _feeling about this.

After only a little over two minutes passes, I'm pretty sure that Kim might have a broken leg. Okay, maybe that's a little exaggeration, but she's probably hurting pretty bad right now, rolling on the floor and groaning.

"Milton! What did you do to Kim? I thought you were weak with a doll-like body!" Rudy shouts.

"Um... practice makes perfect?" I try and make an excuse, then quickly hurry out of the dojo into the twilight- lit streets of Seaford. I need to talk to someone. I just need to sit down and discuss what just happened at the dojo. But the only person that I could maybe, possibly talk to is...

Jack.

* * *

I knock on Jack's door, hoping for an answer. Jack answers it. Boy, I didn't see that coming.

"You actually answered the door?" I question, not believing it.

"Yeah." Jack replies. "My mom's asleep."

"Oh. Can I come in?" I ask, hoping for a yes.

"Sure," Jack gestures in as he holds the door open wider. "But we have to be quiet."

"So we don't wake your mom up." I whisper, and he nods.

We go up in his room and shut the door ever so softly.

"What made you let me in anyways?" I question, seriously wondering.

"Well, I know about you," Jack answers.

"Know about me what?" I ask. There's so many things.

"You being the newest... addition," Jack retorts.

"Addition? Addition to what?" I ask, furrowing my brow in confusion.

"Addition to... my world," Jack tries to explain, but he's really not that clear.

"Meaning what?" I'm genuinely confused right now.

"Well, um.. what I mean by my world is... we're both vampires,"

* * *

**Oh, come on! You all knew it... well, at least... you knew about Jack. But Maddyliza1234 had Jack's secret first, so congratulations! Who's excited to see where this goes? How's Milton going to take this? What was your favorite part so far? How are _you guys _handling this so far? A shout out to the most creative review on guessing Jack's secret by far goes to Baby Porcupine- Cute But DEADLY. They said, and I quote:**

**Son... did the hospital perform some kind of super-secret operation on him or something? 'Cause if they did, then I don't think they'd want Jack wandering around... wait, is he zombie that can talk and has feelings, but still has the insatiable need for human flesh? Is he a vampire that DOES NOT sparkle but is just... special? Is he a ghost that somehow solidified, but only for a while, just so he could say a proper goodbye? This is so interesting. I'm intrigued.**

**Sorry, this chapter is a little short. I'll work on it.**

**Well, till next chapter, bye! Adios! Au revoir! Aloha! Tschuss! Sayonara! Ciao!**


End file.
